Entre lágrimas
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Dolor, tristeza, soledad y devastación. Es todo lo que ahí había. Todo en una sola persona.


Chicos, sé que algunos de ustedes están esperando la continuación de mi otro fic, de hecho ya lo tengo casi listo, pero debido a que estuve casi un mes sin mi computadora (aquí tenía el nuevo capítulo T_T) no pude seguir. Les prometo que ya me dedicaré a él. Éste que les presento hoy, lo escribí hace un rato, la inspiración me llegó ayer que iba en el taxi a la universidad y escuchaba esta canción:

Vodka Rain - 그 어떤 말로도 (Feat. 장윤주) (Sub español) (búsquenlo así), es una canción hermosa.

Sin más que decir, les dejo esta historia, espero les guste mucho.

* * *

Entre lágrimas

En medio de la nada, bajo las constelaciones y el oscuro profundo de un cielo devastado, se podía apreciar cómo se ondeaba una oscura capa, dejándose ver cuando las ráfagas de aire lo permitían, los pies de una persona.

Alguien estaba parado, alzando su cabeza hacia el cielo, en espera de algo. La espera se había convertido en una eternidad bajo la intensa oscuridad. Lo único que resplandecía eran esos pequeños diamantes que se desprendían de su rostro y jugaban con el aire, hasta que se perdían en la profundidad del cielo. Esas pequeñas gotas salinas brillaban en lo más opaco, permitiendo que se compararán con lejanas estrellas que deseaban acercarse al mundo y darle resplandor.

El aire traicionó la voluntad de esa persona, y sin aviso alguno quitó la capucha que escondía parte de su rostro y su cabello, dejando a la vista un espléndido dorado, que sin querer alumbraba una noche tan tenebrosa, que nunca se había tenido en el mundo. Los remolinos se formaron en su cabello llevándolo hacia un lugar y a la vez a ninguna parte.

Era una joven hermosa, pero decaída. Una estrella comenzó a salir entre toda esa nubosidad y la alumbró. Ella dejó salir con fuerza esas lágrimas que llevaban tiempo luchando por salir. Gemidos salieron de su garganta, esos que aún querían evitar que su dolor se dejara llevar por los ríos que ahora estaban formados en sus mejillas. Su mano izquierda viajó con desesperación a su rostro, tratando de cubrirlo y a la vez de calmarse. Su pesadez estaba ahogándose en su pecho. Un alarido escapó de lo más profundo de su ser y se dejó caer. Ahora estaba hincada tomando con mucha fuerza su rostro. Su expresión denotaba desesperación en su más puro sentido.

Pocas palabras salieron de sus labios, sólo algunas entendibles, pero necesarias. -¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tú?, ¿por qué me dejaste?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡TE AMO!, TE AMO, Te amo... te amo... - palabras sólo cortadas por el poco domino de su voz. -Natsu... no me dejes sola... quiero estar contigo, por favor-. El llanto aumentó, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, en un ademán de tratar de calmar el dolor que anidaba en su alma, recargó su pecho en sus piernas pero nada cesó. Parecía que sólo incrementaba su perdición.

Susurraba, una y otra vez, parecía como si rezara... era de una forma tan intensa que parecía perdida en otro mundo. Nada importaba. En el cielo, las estrellas comenzaron a salir, y a resplandecer, como si se compadecieran de esa pobre alma que no podía ser tranquilizada con nada; pero había una que brillaba mucho más que las demás, llena de fulgor que parecía sólo dirigirse a ella. Lucy no podía notarlo. Estaba extraviada en otro mundo.

La estrella no esperó a que ella volviera su vista, sólo con un gran destello bajó. Trató en envolverla, pero no supo cómo. Tomó forma. Unos cabellos rosados, que hacía mucho no se apreciaban, se dejaron ver. Una mirada llena de cariño y tristeza lo identificó, una sonrisa especial y distinta lo distinguió. Era él.

-Lucy... Aquí estoy, estoy contigo, ¡no te he abandonado!-.

Sus manos viajaron a ella, pero no pudieron tocarla. Atravesó el cuerpo de ella. El joven atónito observó sus manos. Su color era diferente.

Ahora era triste y grisáceo. Ahora casi podía mirar a través de ellas. Ya no era el mismo. -No, no, no, ¡LUCY! ¡MÍRAME!, ¡MÍRAME! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con desesperación, sus ojos se nublaron, sus puños se cerraron y se desplomó en el suelo, junto a ella. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza pero nada ocurrió. Sus golpes no dañaban a nada ni a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

Las gotas estelares ahora escapaban de él, primero sin sentido y después como torrentes de agua. Verla así y no poder hacer nada, lo había vencido

Se arrastró en medio de su dolor y trató de abrazarla. La atravesó. No lograba tocarla y sin darse cuenta estaba abrazándose a sí mismo. A su alma.

Trataba de reconfortarla a ella, pero sólo estaba reconfortándose a sí mismo. Ella sólo seguía llorando en soledad.

-¡LUCY!- exclamó él. Yo, yo también te amo... siempre lo hice...-. Entre quejidos dejó salir palabras de confort dirigidas a ella. Pero nada ocurría. Ningún dolor menguaba.

-Aquí estoy Lucy, y siempre estaré para ti... aunque no me puedas ver... siempre te amaré-.

La fuerza de sus palabras le dio color. El fuego que siempre lo había caracterizado se hizo presente, lo envolvió y lo convirtió en una pequeña estrella de fuego que poco a poco se fue adentrando en el pecho de su amada.

Ella sólo llevó su única mano a su pecho, pronunció un nombre y entre lágrimas se asomó una leve sonrisa... -Te amo-. Fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella soledad abrumadora.

El sol salió, invitando al mundo a un nuevo inicio. La joven se levantó y sólo atinó a caminar, a seguir su camino hasta el momento en que se volvieran a ver, pero ahora sabiendo, que él siempre estaría con ella, porque ahora había una calidez especial en su corazón, una llamada: Natsu.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan. Una vez más, gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima.

P.D. Hoy presento un monólogo, ¡deseénme suerte!


End file.
